


果

by JMfairy



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMfairy/pseuds/JMfairy
Summary: 「对面楼」的番外2 用的番外1的双性设定
Kudos: 5





	果

「果」  
对面楼番外2  
接番外一的!双性!写（投票选的  
怀那个孕 产那个乳  
再说1995次避雷避雷避雷！！  
！！避雷避雷避雷！！

—————————  
朴智旻怀孕了。  
作为一个身体被改造折磨过，无法打开生殖腔的omega，他从来没有想过自己有怀孕的一天，而正也因为这，他从来不会阻止金泰亨每一次的内射行为。

而此时他捏着手上显示着两道红杠的验孕棒，不知道心里翻涌上来的到底是什么心情，一些意料之外的惊慌？一些面对未知的无措？还有一丝丝……喜悦？  
这是属于他和金泰亨，可能是唯一的宝贝。  
他揉了揉自己还没显怀的肚皮，手有些颤抖地摁下通讯录里的“泰亨”。

这对他来说是一份惊吓还是惊喜呢？如果泰亨不喜欢孩子的话怎么办呢？如果他要因此抛弃自己的话又要怎么办？电话里的一声声忙音把朴智旻的心绪搅得乱七八糟，虽然平日里做爱时金泰亨总会说“智旻给我个生个孩子吧”这样的话，但那只是情到浓时的爱语，事实现在摆在眼前，他真的不敢保证金泰亨的态度。  
太害怕了，不想失去，不愿意离开他，金泰亨是自己唯一的希望。  
  
“喂？智旻？刚刚在开会，怎么了吗？”  
“唔…我…我想你了，什么时候回来呀？”  
还是等金泰亨回来了再说。  


————  
听到自家宝贝说想自己，金泰亨马不停蹄地结束了今天的工作回家。  
好不容易把朴智旻从他丈夫的房子里接出来，结果自己白天大部分时间是在外工作，而他还是不爱出门的性子，天天闷在家里，也不怕自己闷成蔫掉的花。

有时金泰亨也觉得自己相当对不起朴智旻，只好在与他相处的时间里尽可能地抚慰这只受过伤的猫咪。他能感受到朴智旻对他的依赖和强烈的爱意，也希望自己能不留余力地将同等的感情向他倾泻，直到他从前被伤害的份全部被浇熄为止。

可朴智旻时常因为藏有心事而小心翼翼的模样金泰亨都看在眼里，他疼惜却也不知如何是好，如何才能让朴智旻确信自己的存在和爱呢？

今晚也是这样，他一直一副欲言又止的样子，好几个瞬间都看到了他紧拧的眉梢。

“宝贝遇到什么事了，告诉我可以吗？”金泰亨从身后环住朴智旻，手伸进睡裙里往内裤里探，轻柔地揉弄着他尚且还干燥的肉唇，没过一会儿就被揉出汁水来，把手指和整片肉户都打湿。  
朴智旻难耐地在他怀里扭了扭身子，发出舒服的哼哼声，信息素味道缓缓流淌，享受了片刻的爱抚后已经满脸潮红。感受到金泰亨即将要将手指伸进湿淋淋的穴里搅弄，朴智旻突然一个激灵，身子像触电一样打了个颤，拉着他的手阻止了下一步动作。

“泰亨……我……怀孕了……”像是已经鼓足了勇气，朴智旻低着头对身后还露着惊讶之色的金泰亨说。  
  
—————  
“你怎么会觉得我会抛弃你呢？我高兴还来不及！”  
震惊之余金泰亨脸上更多的是喜悦，二话没说把朴智旻小心翼翼抱到床上又是吻又是抚摸，用自己甘香的信息素包绕在两人之间。  
被他这么抱着亲着朴智旻才放下高悬着的心。

可金泰亨此刻湿漉漉的吻似乎带来了熊熊情热，朴智旻有些晃了神，体内像被烧着，难受得紧。也感受到了自己身下的软穴正冒着一股股水，内里痒酥酥的，想要一些，热而粗硬的东西进来。

“泰亨……我…我想要…”朴智旻吐着小舌，脸上水汽迷蒙。

“可是，你怀孕了…”  
“唔…可是我好难受，你帮帮我嘛……”  
招不住爱人甜软的撒娇，金泰亨吮了吮他水红色的小嘴唇，手指勾起他被淫水打湿一大片的内裤慢慢褪下，粗粝的手指往柔嫩的花唇上打着圈磨，把一片片嫩肉搅得菇滋响，手指上沾满滑腻的骚水。

上面的唇吻得够水够润了，金泰亨熟练地翻开朴智旻的裙子，把腿掰开，脑袋埋进那片腥甜的花园之中，舌尖卖力地耕作，卷起唇肉搔刮阴核，把流出的蜜汁一滴不落地吮到嘴里。他对朴智旻的敏感点一清二楚，比如轻咬他的肉豆豆就会发出细小绵长的呜咽声，如果说像现在这样，舌头猝不及防地插进穴内不停舔舐内壁温软的穴肉，他就会舒服得止不住掉眼泪，“呜呜啊啊”个不停。

在金泰亨舌尖的有力侵袭下，朴智旻很快就缴械投降了，不知道是不是因为怀孕了，比平时累很多，紧紧是一次舒适的舔弄，他就感觉身体被抽干了，忍不住趴在床上沉沉睡去。

只是金泰亨一面望着裤裆下支棱起的大包，一面望着躺床上快要陷入梦乡的朴智旻，有些心酸无奈地走进浴室自行解决了。

—————  
“你的体质确实很特殊，按照你之前的说法是因为服用大量激素药物强行改变了性别，所以相应的这些药物给你的身体带来了很大的副作用。能得到这个孩子，实属不易，目前胚胎没有什么异常，应该会是一个健康漂亮的宝宝！金先生作为准爸爸可得把他们俩都照顾好了，有什么事随时联系我。”

“谢谢医生……还有我想问一下…”

“至少五个月之后才能有性生活，还有什么要问的么？”

“……没了，谢谢医生。”

从医院检查完出来，两人还觉得没有一点实感。  
日子像往常一样过着，肚子也还没隆起来，可忐忑又欣悦的心情又是真实存在的，像轨迹变道，风景还是熟悉，只是前方多了些未知。

进入孕期的朴智旻似乎总是很困倦，回家这短短十分钟的路程都能够眯上一会儿，瘦瘦小小的一只蜷在副驾驶座上，周围汽车呼啸的声音似乎都成了助眠的白噪音。

趁着这红绿灯的间隙，金泰亨轻轻捋了捋朴智旻的刘海，往他额头上印上了一个甘醇的吻，以他喜欢的力道揉了揉有些泛红的脆弱腺体，他身上的花香像游丝一样漂浮着，之间掺杂着淡淡的木香，金泰亨知道那是自己的信息素，而此刻在朴智旻身上纯净得像是精灵身上的气味。

是什么时候标记的呢？自己总是在激烈的性爱之中说着要强行破开他的生殖腔让他成结怀孕这样的荤话，可印象中却没有破开他生殖腔将精液射进去的记忆，是那次在落地窗前朴智旻哭得像心碎的那次吗？生殖腔打开，成结，该有多疼啊，他的宝贝怎么忍下来的呢……

回到家里的车库，朴智旻才迷迷糊糊地醒来，刚睡醒懒气就泛上来，不想走路，撒着娇要金泰亨抱回去。金泰亨当然是乖乖听话，将软成糕的朴智旻打横抱起，亲了好几口脸和脖子，直到鼻腔里全是怀里人的香气才进屋。

安抚好疲倦的朴智旻，金泰亨去厨房冲了杯清甜的水果茶，思索了片刻，还是搬出了电脑，在文档上输入“离职申请”的标题。  


————  
辞职之后金泰亨每天在家里陪着朴智旻。  
只不过……这位从前温柔体贴的小Omega似乎性情有些变了。有时候会突然耍小脾气不理人，有时候又把人黏得紧；有时看些日常剧都会啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪，有时一起看曾经喜欢的片子又呼呼大睡，显得没有一点兴致；有时勤快起来把自己的漂亮衣服化妆品都拿出来整理一遍，可有时金泰亨特意为他买来的精致昂贵的小裙子根本看都不看一眼。  
  
金泰亨竭尽所能地去包容他，不让他有一丝不快，倒像把他宠坏了。  
他知道朴智旻怀着孕难受，必须宠着他，可……自己也要难受坏了呀，这都几个月了，每天只能看着朴智旻白花花的大腿在眼前晃，宽松的衣服露出大半个奶子，锁骨嶙峋漂亮，小脸像滑腻奶油一样，可却都只能看不能尝。最多只是每天亲亲抱抱，火上来了只能自行解决。  
  
他还记得自己对朴智旻第一眼的评价是性感尤物，如今他也是这样认为的。  
尝过滋味之后被禁止，这才是最痛苦的。  
掰着手指头算，一个月、两个月……后来就渐渐放弃了希望，沦落为真正的工具人。  
  
朴智旻也不知道怎么回事，从第四个月开始，那被冷落许久的小穴就时不时流起水来，有时哪怕是臀尖碰了碰桌角，都有细微的电流窜过身体，激得软穴冒出淫汁，连疲软的小巧阴茎都会有些许抬头的趋势。身子变得淫荡了，但自己也清楚现在还不可以和金泰亨做爱，他明白的，只要他说出来，难免会让两个人都无法控制。  
只是信息素的味道常常浓郁得要令人窒息，金泰亨一定也感受到了，看他紧皱眉头的样子一定也很难受。

熬着熬着，竟然已经六个月了。  
朴智旻的肚子并不大，也只不过比平常多鼓起来了一点。  
不过乳房倒是愈来愈胀，像有人往里吹气似的，有时候憋得难受，根本没办法纾解，各种揉各种捏也没辙，就算是金泰亨来揉，也只是隔靴搔痒，没过一会儿又隐隐作痛。

“还疼吗宝贝？”金泰亨又些心疼地凝视着朴智旻，手里轻轻揉着他鼓胀的乳房，时不时低头吻两下乳尖，试图让他舒服一点。

“唔……我好点了…但是下面…一直在流水……我…”  
金泰亨吻得色情，倒是把朴智旻体内积蓄已久的情热给释放出来，花穴汩汩冒着水，把内裤洇湿一大片。他不由自主地张开腿，把手伸进内裤里，揉起自己逐渐胀起的性器，又往下抚摸湿乎乎的肉穴，身上像被蚂蚁噬咬，又痒又热。信息素大量涌出，像浪潮一般冲刷着金泰亨的理智。  
  
“智旻…我们做吧？”金泰亨揉着乳肉的手逐渐往下，随着朴智旻自己套弄的节奏一起抚摸起湿润的唇肉。  
“嗯……”

————   
呼吸紊乱，空气灼热，信息素交织。  
金泰亨捧起朴智旻的脸，把嘴唇吮得水声连连，舌尖交缠，像两颗裹在蜜糖里的樱桃果肉，谁都不愿意率先放下这美味珍馐。  
  
朴智旻已经自己把衣服解开，布料顺着弧度优美的奶白色肩膀滑落到腰上，被撑起的肚皮截断下落的轨迹。嫩白的乳肉暴露在冰冷空气中，粉色乳尖充血胀成花生米大小，因为被吻得身子有些许颤抖，奶子也跟晃起小小的浪。  
  
金泰亨不敢贴紧朴智旻，怕压着肚子。一路从嘴巴吻下来，吻到下巴，喉结，锁骨，胸骨，揉着两边的嫩乳舔舐蜜果乳粒，把胸前一片都舔舐，最后轻轻柔柔地吻两下鼓鼓的肚子。  
“等会儿爸爸就进去和你打招呼啰。”金泰亨吻完还温柔地说。  
  
意识到这句话有什么不对劲，朴智旻迅速羞红了脸。

他帮金泰亨褪下了白色衬衫，小麦色的肌肉匀称漂亮，沁着细密的汗珠，似乎有看不见的雾气，进入鼻腔化成满满的清新木香。好久没有仔细地感受过那些脉搏的跳动，那些精壮肌肉的起伏，一时之间情不自已，朴智旻竟然主动凑到金泰亨脖子前，轻轻舔了舔他滚动的喉结。  
  
金泰亨被撩拨得闷哼一声抬起头，朴智旻是粘人的猫咪没错，爱通过舔舐表达爱意，舔完喉结还不够，还要去舔他的锁骨，小舌在锁骨之间滑动着，软软的又水淋淋，色情得很。被朴智旻这么一舔，内裤里蠢蠢欲动的性器更是胀大了几分，变得更加炽热。  
他伸手去抚摸朴智旻身下的花穴，却发现那早已经泥泞不堪，潮湿得仿佛水汽直往外冒，那股腥腥甜甜的味道也弥漫着鼻腔。  
  
金泰亨手指伸进去搅了搅，穴道内的软肉像是夹道欢迎一般，紧紧地吸着手指，淫液一股一股地浇出来，没过一会儿流得整个手掌都是。是因为禁欲太久还是因为怀孕导致激素分泌旺盛呢，金泰亨总觉得朴智旻分泌的汁水比以往多多了，把花唇打湿得更细腻柔软，似乎就这么直接贯穿也没关系。  
这让他身子更加热了。

朴智旻有些无力地伏在自己胸前，刚被揉弄得舒服了，忍不住哼哼起来。金泰亨用双指从穴口深深滑过肉缝，蹭着鼓鼓的肉豆揩了一把滑腻的淫汁，抹到他早已高高翘起的小巧性器上，手掌打着转上下套弄起来。等朴智旻呜咽两声，就射出一股股浓精，一些射到金泰亨的小腹上，一些顺着柱身流到下面的软穴。  
  
金泰亨终于是忍不了褪下了内裤，胀得通红的肉棒比他更急不可耐地跳出来。  
就这刚刚流到肉唇上的乳白精液，金泰亨扶着肉棒在被淫水泡得肥软的两片阴唇之间磨了好一会儿，磨得甬道又溢出了水，才慢慢塞进温热紧致的穴口。  
  
空虚感被填满，取而代之的是小穴的鼓胀感和阵阵粗重的喘息。朴智旻抬起屁股，想要把体内的肉棒埋得更深，可一不注意就有些压到了肚子。  
“泰…泰亨啊……让我坐上去吧…这样不会……唔……压到孩子……”  
  
“好。”  
换了个姿势，就变成得朴智旻主动。金泰亨看着他跨坐在自己身上，小手握着饱满的肉棒，一点点撑开翕张的嫩穴，嘴里是止不住的呜咽，眼泪都要从泛红的眼尾里挤出来。  
怕伤着孩子，起初的动作是小心翼翼又缓慢，只是在肉穴里谨慎地磨。可这样一点效果也没有，身体还是又热又痒，两个人都累得大汗淋漓。  
  
“智旻……快一点吧……小心一点不会伤到孩子的…”  
“唔……我也想……可是我…”  
“我动吧……疼的话要叫出来知道吗？”  
  
事实证明快感比疼痛更深，金泰亨抓着朴智旻圆润的臀，快速抽插起来，没有整根没入，却也把朴智旻插得欲仙欲死，呼喊着金泰亨的名字，叫得一声比一声高。  
“泰亨…唔……泰亨操得我、好舒服……可以再深一点吗呜呜……”  
“我想要……泰亨、和宝宝打招呼…唔”  
朴智旻的一声声浪叫激得金泰亨在他体内又胀大了一圈，把小穴填得又热又满。  
  
“这可是你说的哦，智旻……”  
把握好抽插的度，金泰亨又往里深入了几分，爽得朴智旻整个人打起颤来，似乎要顶到生殖腔了，因为怀孕的缘故，不再是紧闭着的，开了道小小的口子，仿佛是在吸引肉棒的靠近。金泰亨坏心眼地往上顶了顶，力度不大，却足以刺激朴智旻，一股热液就这么淋下来，把肉头打得湿淋淋。  
“啊！泰亨！不要顶……会……会……”  
“会伤到孩子的我知道…只是和他打个招呼……”  
“唔……可是我好舒服呀……”  
  
金泰亨吻了吻朴智旻肉肉的指尖，安抚道：“以后还有机会让你这么舒服的…”  
抽插了数十下，金泰亨最终抽出来将精液射在磨红了的花唇上。  
  
朴智旻起身时腿间还淅淅沥沥地滴着精液和淫水的混合物。   
实在是太累了。甚至还没能下床清理，朴智旻就倒在金泰亨身上呼呼大睡了。

————  
自那晚以后，两人做爱的频率又多了起来。只是朴智旻肚子一天比一天大，差不多要生的时候才停了下来。  
按照医生所说的，临产期时金泰亨就把朴智旻带到了医院，让他住了最好的房间待产，最后在手术室门前焦急地等待了几个小时，一句“爸爸和孩子都平安”仿佛卸下了他心中悬着的巨石。  
一切都结束了。

不，生活还远不止这么简单快乐。  
即使请了阿姨，朴智旻也是几乎时时刻刻陪着孩子，而相对的，金泰亨也想要时时刻刻陪着朴智旻。  
但是这个孩子似乎吸引了朴智旻全部注意，即使自己呆在他身边，也只不过得到两个甜蜜的眼神而已。这不行，也不够。

“怎么连孩子的醋都吃啊？”  
刚把孩子哄睡，金泰亨就抱着朴智旻回到俩人的暖暖大床上。看着金泰亨在自己怀里撒娇抱怨着，朴智旻觉得他可爱，像只委屈的小狼。

“我不仅吃孩子的醋，我还想吃孩子的食物！”  
“嗯？什么？”  
“智旻你不是每天晚上都涨奶么？”金泰亨抬起手把朴智旻胸前的睡衣布料拉下，两只像白兔一样饱满的奶子就软软地弹跳出来——他很庆幸朴智旻现在还爱穿着女装睡裙睡觉，要脱下来毫不费劲。

“呀！泰亨！你干什么！”双乳突然暴露在空气中，敏感的乳尖一下子挺立起来。朴智旻红了脸，害羞极了。

生完孩子之后他的奶子似乎变得更漂亮了，两颗沉甸甸的奶球变得更饱满圆润柔软不说，连乳晕也变得像樱花花瓣一样粉嫩，乳粒更像是两颗晶莹的红宝石葡萄，光是看着就足够垂涎三尺。

“我来帮智旻揉揉，就更好出奶给孩子，和我喝啦。”  
本以为奶水是要大力吮吸才能出来，可金泰亨没想到，只要食指和拇指在乳肉上轻轻一捏，星星点点的乳白色就从乳尖上的小孔里冒了出来。

“泰亨…呜…别捏啦……我涨得难受…”  
“那我吸一吸，全给你吸出来好不好？”  
这根本不是问句，朴智旻还没来得及回答，金泰亨就朝自己胸上猛地一吸，要说出口的“好”换成了细长绵软的呻吟。

他像婴儿吃奶一样吮吸着，把溢出的白色奶水都卷进口腔里，唇舌之间咂咂作响，吃得津津有味；一只手用力揉捏着被冷落的一只乳球，嫩白的乳肉在他手里被玩得红嫩变形，指尖还时不时搔刮冒奶汁的乳珠，因为那一边无人理会，奶水几乎都要流到流到腰上。  
金泰亨及时换边，把奶水一路舔干净。

“好甜。智旻要不要试试？”  
“呜…我不要…”  
下一秒金泰亨就吸了奶水含在嘴里，通过侵略性的吻让朴智旻强制喝下。  
而本人只觉得这味道腥腥的，还被呛着。

“难怪孩子喜欢喝，我也喜欢喝。”金泰亨又埋头，揉搓着两颗圆润的奶子，把它们舔得亮晶晶，往白皙滑嫩的肌肤上吸出一个个浅浅红痕。

像是怎么吸也吸不够，朴智旻的奶水源源不断地往外流。金泰亨干脆用力一挤，伴着一声惊呼奶水直直地溅到自己脸上。  
朴智旻羞得捂住了脸，还是从指缝之间看到金泰亨把自己的乳汁一点一点抹干净送到口中。

“我吃饱了，所以…接下来也要让智旻吃饱才行。”金泰亨舔舔嘴角狡黠地笑笑，一根一根掰开朴智旻捂着脸的手指，一边吻着一边把人扑到柔软的床垫上。

接下的事差点没把隔壁孩子给吵醒了。


End file.
